


You'll Always Be A Misfit...

by Mooncatx



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: This story feeds off of A Stingers Sexual Fantasy - Clash has managed to get photos of the Stingers having intimate relations, of course she races to Pizzazz with her scoop!  But she runs into Jetta instead?  Opps!  Jetta is all turned on, and Clash is so very tempting...  Co-written with my best Canadian friend, STEVE REQUIN, we threw some ideas around and came up with this story.  Much love and kisses to my co-author!





	You'll Always Be A Misfit...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a super long time ago! So, so long ago!

You'll Always Be A Misfit...

by STEVE REQUIN & MOONCATX the Bliss Crimson aka LemonKiss

 

The cab smelled of cigar smoke, and the driver chattered nonstop in a language Clash had never heard of, much less understood. She didn't care, as long as she got to where she wanted to go as fast as possible. The Misfits' groupie pulled out the pictures she'd taken... was it only a few hours ago? She'd made excellent time with the private jet Eric had chartered. Clash had shaken the dust of Montreal off her heels and was breathing in the evening air of LA before she had even begun to gather her thoughts.

The pictures of the Stingers ménage à trois were the highest quality. The strange camera Eric had lent her was phenomenal. It out performed any camera she'd ever used before, and since she often "borrowed" cousin Video's equipment, that was saying a lot. The auto focus, the infrared, tech features she'd never imagined possible with a hand held machine. It even self developed and produced 36 large prints. Somehow the camera got clearly detailed pictures in any setting or light. The shots she'd managed to get in Canada left NOTHING to the imagination.

Eric Raymond's probably got some tech genius working for him, Clash concluded. She didn't wonder about it too much, she couldn't. Her mind was still full of the images of the Stingers' naked bodies. Riot, Minx and Rapture... exploring each other, driving each other wild with ecstasy. Just glancing at the pictures again sent a subtle shiver between her legs. If only she had thought to bring her video camera! Those images could have easily topped the Tommy Flea / Pamela Herderssen honeymoon video. Clash's regretful train of thought was broken as the cab screeched to a halt at the gates of the Gabor Estate.

************************

Clash waited at the Gabor mansion's main entrance, foot tapping impatiently. The gate keeper had recognized her and passed the cab through with out incident, but the doors of the mansion had yet to open. After ringing again at the door, she was finally greeted by the voice of a butler coming out of the speaker.

"Yes ?"

"Yeah, this is Clash. Constance Montgomery. I've got something for Pizzazz. Let me in."

She looked straight into the door's security camera letting it get a good view of her face. Recognizing the purple haired groupie as one of Pizzazz's entourage, the mansion butler allowed her to enter.

"Where's Pizzazz?" Clash demanded.

"Miss Gabor's where abouts are unknown to me. But I know that nether she nor her father will be back until tomorrow night. Business, I presume." the butler answered in a flat, impersonal voice.

"Damn..." Clash muttered.

"But if it is any help," the butler continued, "Miss Jetta happens to be here. I believe she's in the sauna."

Jetta? Clash had never really liked the coal haired bitch. She had never been part of the Misfits that Clash knew and loved all those years ago. She could still remember listening to their albums in her small room, before she'd moved out of her parents' house. All that time Constance had dreamt of meeting the Misfits and becoming one of the band. Her dream only became half a reality. She'd met them, even made friends with them... but her dream of becoming the 4th Misfit had been stolen from her by the sax-playing tart from England.

Okay, so Pizzazz said it had something to do with the fact that Clash could neither sing nor play any instrument. What a lame excuse! For the most part, the Monkees didn't know how to play any instrument either. It didn't stop them from becoming famous! But it was Pizzazz's decision to make Jetta a Misfit. And if it was what Pizzazz wanted... then that's what Clash had to want too. Such was the attitude of the perfect little groupie.

*******************

"Boy, this is the life." Jetta sighed, stretching out her long legs as she sank down a bit in the Jacuzzi's hot, bubbly water.

It felt sooooooo good! The churning water against her naked skin was sheer heaven. Knowing that Pizzazz and her dad would be away for a couple of days, Jetta had shamelessly taken over the mansion. She was more than ready to sample the lifestyle of rich and famous. Sheila Burns had craved this all her life, and now she was finally getting a taste. She knew that none of the staff would dare to question her actions, as long as the Gabors considered her a guest.

Jetta sipped at a glass of very old wine she'd appropriated from the Gabors' well stocked cellar. The room she was in was huge. The Gabors' own private spa, a sauna steam room, a small indoor pool and the jacuzzi Jetta was in. One of the walls was made entirely of glass and gave a real nice view of the moon and the stars outside. Succumbing to a whim, Jetta had left off the room's lights. The only illumination in the spa was the two red scented candles flickering on either side of the Jacuzzi, and the giant TV screen on a far wall. A soft core adult video played across the massive screen.

Jetta had found the tape cassette carefully hidden in one of Pizzazz's many bedroom closets. The Misfit's lead singer's had quite a collection of these movies, from soft core to the hardest xXx available. Jetta couldn't get over how many adult toys Pizzazz had stashed there as well. If it was about self pleasure, and made for a woman, Pizzazz had it. No wonder she's always trying to flirt with every cute guys she gets her eyes on, Jetta thought wickedly. That woman is probably in heat 7 days a week.

If she wasn't such an oaf, Jetta had decided as she combed through Pizzazz's collection of erotic toys, then guys could be actually attracted to her and she wouldn't have to resort to these playthings. Still, Jetta had mused, this was a splendid collection. Just looking at it was turning her on a little. The faint whisper of the perverse in Jetta's soul was growing louder. It fed on the extreme visual stimulation it was receiving. While Jetta wasn't as kinked as her green tressed leader, she thought it might be amusing to watch one of the softer films while taking a relaxing hot dip.

Now she watched as the handsome man on the screen slowly pressed his hard cock into the beautiful woman, moaning and writhing beneath him. Jetta sighed, and moved her legs slightly so that the water rushing out from one of the bubble jets could massage the inside of her thigh. Feeling a bit aroused by the images playing before her eyes and losing her few inhibitions in the wine, Jetta moved her hips some more.

"Mmmmmmm..."

A little sound of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt the pressure of the bubbly water delicately caressing her intimate flesh. That feels good, Jetta thought. It had been so long since someone actually touched her. Suddenly, the door opened. Mentally saying a little "Whoopsie!"-- Jetta immediately pressed the stop button on the remote.

Clash poked her head through the doorway, feeling a little uneasy. She always felt that way when she was alone with Jetta. She tried not to show it however.

"Hello Jetta."

"Oh, it's you!" Jetta exclaimed, relieved to see it was only Clash, "What can I do for you, dearie?"

Jetta pulled herself up a little bit, as she considered Pizzazz's little girl Friday. Her lilting British accent came out breathy, a little bit softer than usual. Clash couldn't help but notice the tiny drops of water that clung to the naked Misfit's firm round breasts. They clung like winking jewels, before trickling down to rejoin the bubbly bath they came from. For a split second, Clash flashed back to the sight of the sweat dampened flesh of the two blonde goddesses she'd photographed earlier-- images of the Stingers making love overlapping with the sight of Jetta's wet flesh.

"I... Hummm... I'm looking for Pizzazz. Do you know where I could reach her ?" Clash asked, trying desperately to shake the disturbing pictures from her mind.

"As far as I know, she won't be back until tomorrow night. What do you want with her." Jetta questioned, curious.

"Oh... Nothing." Clash mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

Jetta's eyes narrowed shrewdly. Pointing towards the camera and pictures Clash still held tightly in her hands, the Misfit asked bluntly.

"What this then, ducks?"

"This? Oh, yes! That is the reason I came to see Pizzazz. I wanted to show her something." Clash blurted, unnerved by the expanse of flesh Jetta was so casually baring.

"Yeah, what ?" Jetta asked again.

"Well..." Clash hesitated.

Clash wasn't sure she wanted to tell Jetta about Eric's little assignment or what she had gotten out of it. Curiosity now thoroughly piqued, Jetta climbed out of the Jacuzzi. Clash gulped a little bit, as she watched the wet Misfit slowly pull a large fluffy towel around herself. Did English people have no sense of modesty?

"What is that, a camera? You wanted to show her some pictures?" Jetta deduced.

"Yes." Clash answered, reluctantly.

"May I see?" Jetta coaxed, her British lilt giving her words a beguiling spin.

"Well..." Clash was obviously loath to show Jetta the pictures.

Seeing Clash's hesitation only made Jetta want to see those pictures all the more.

"Well dearie, if it's for her eyes only, I understand. Maybe you'll want to leave them in her room. Would you like to do that ?" Jetta suggested, cunningly.

Clash was immediately suspicious. These sweet manners were way out of character for Jetta.

"No thanks, I'll just keep ahold of them until she comes back."

"All right, then." Jetta said agreeably, feigning disinterest, "Still, if you want to wait for her, you're welcome to. You know, I wouldn't mind some company tonight. Have you ever slept here ?"

"No." Clash answered, thrown by this new line of questioning.

Jetta was suddenly feeling awfully friendly. The desire to see the photos had a lot to do with it, but there was also something else. Although Jetta herself couldn't quite explain why, she wanted Clash to hang around.

"How about spending the night here then." Jetta suggested, "We could have some girl talk or something. Get acquainted better. I've seen you around ever since I joined the band, but we've never really talked to each other. I'd really like you to stay tonight. What do you say."

Clash couldn't believe her ears. She never thought Jetta could be so... nice to her, or so nice period. Still, Clash wasn't sure about the whole situation. She had never liked Jetta. Sure, it had something to do with Jetta's cocky attitude, but some of it was the result of jealousy. Clash has always felt a certain resentment toward the English born Misfit. But the idea to actually spend a night here, in Pizzazz's house, was so very tempting.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Ok, it's settled, then." Jetta said with a smug smile.

She knew Clash wanted to stay, and took advantage of the girl's indecisiveness. Grabbing the half-full bottle of wine, Jetta took Clash by the arm and pulled her along towards Pizzazz's suite.

"Have you ever seen Pizzazz's bedroom ?" she asked slyly.

Clash blushed a little bit at the idea of Pizzazz actually taking her into a bedroom... any bedroom. Although Clash had never felt attracted to other women, she knew her worship of Pizzazz would make her gladly agree to whatever fantasy that entered Pizzazz's mind. There is no end to what she would do for that woman.

"No, she never took me there." Clash breathed, shyly.

"Well Luv, that's where you can sleep tonight. Do you fancy that?" Jetta asked, knowing the answer.

Wow, thought Clash. Sleeping in Pizzazz's bed?! My body filling the space usually occupied by her body... ? Oooooo...

Reaching their destination, Jetta flipped on the lights in Pizzazz's bedroom. Clash couldn't restrain a "Oooooh..." of amazement. That room was bigger than her whole apartment! And it was classy, the smell of money was all over it. Pizzazz had decorated her rooms with a mix of the latest music & video technology. There were guitars littered everywhere, a huge entertainment center with all kinds of VCRs, an enormous TV, CD players, stereo systems... every luxury toy imaginable. And it was furnished with obviously priceless antiques.

The bed itself is the biggest Clash had ever seen and look reeeeeally comfy. Jetta dropped off her towel and opened a closet that was full of nightgowns, and négligés of all descriptions. Pulling out a sheer black négligé for herself, Jetta invited Clash to choose something. Clash knew she shouldn't... but the temptation to wear one of Pizzazz's nighties was too great. She picked a white, lacy teddy and headed to Pizzazz's private bathroom to change. She wasn't like Jetta, she just couldn't get naked in front of another person as casually as the black haired Misfit did. While she was changing, Clash heard Jetta surprised exclamations.

"Oh my god!!! Are these for real!?!"

And realized that Jetta had gotten ahold of pictures Clash had forgotten in her excitement at trying on Pizzazz's clothes. She had carelessly left the photos on Pizzazz's desk. Clash rushed out of the bathroom to see Jetta sprawled out on the bed, looking at the pictures, her eyes huge. Clash snatched the photos from Jetta's hands.

"Hey, give me that. You had no right to take them." Clash shouted in outrage. "Well, you had no right to tease me like that by leaving them here, chickie." says Jetta with a unrepentant smile, "Did you take them yourself. Did you SEE the whole thing ? Come on, you can tell Jetta. What was it like?"

Clash had calmed down some, realizing that Pandora's box has been opened by her own carelessness. It was actually flattering really, the shocked respect she saw in Jetta's eyes. Clash decided she might as well tell it all. She climbed onto the bed, and flopped down beside Jetta, spreading the pictures across the coverlet. While Jetta poured over the explicit photographs, Clash explained how Eric Raymond had given her the special camera, and set her on the Stingers trail. She revealed how she had climbed into the dumbwaiter and used it to spy on Stingers' hotel suite. And most of all, Clash gave a play by play recital of some of the shocking scenes she had witnessed while taking the pictures.

Jetta listened avidly, and shuffled through the pictures, not quite believing her eyes and ears. The pictures were sizzling. She could feel her arousal growing as Clash's shaky little voice gave a vivid account of scandalous sex acts.

"Too bad you didn't have your video camera with you." Jetta commented as she looked over a particularly juicy photo shot.

"I thought the same. These pictures are great but I wouldn't mind seeing some of that action again" Clash admitted.

"At least you saw them in action. Wow! Would you look at that thing. That's some impressive piece he's got there." Jetta said, bright eyed with envy.

Jetta practically drooled over the a picture that showcased Riot in his god like nudity. The sight seemed to mesmerize the English girl.

"Yeah, well it's a little too big for my taste." Clash commented, trying to sound worldly, "I can't believe Rapture took it... er... in the other side."

"She did? How? Where?" asked Jetta, shuffling through the pictures.

"Here. Take a look." Clash said, pulling out a particular photo.

"Bloody unbelievable." Jetta exclaimed, and fell to studying the picture more closely.

The two women continued to trade comments over the picture. Even though Jetta had been out of the Jacuzzi for a while now, there was a certain part of her anatomy that just wouldn't dry. Au contraire. And even though Clash hadn't even taken a shower since that morning, she was experiencing a similar situation. For a moment, Jetta's eyes met Clash's. Their gazes caught.. and held for a long moment. Each could feel the other's all too obvious arousal. And their growing, mutual attraction. Clash blushed and looked the away, embarrassed by her own feelings.

Jetta moved her head closer to Clash. She gently kissed the girl on the neck. The feel of the Misfit's soft mouth against her skin gave Clash goose bumps. Jetta's mouth continued the intimate contact, working her way up, each kiss leaving behind a faint trace of saliva as her mouth slowly reached the groupie's ear. Clash could feel her heart racing like crazy. It felt so good, and yet...

She felt the hot breath of Jetta against her ear, and moaned as she felt the caress of the Misfit's tongue slowly reaching inside. Then, as if she was suddenly jolted awake, Clash panicked. She jumped out of the bed, protesting.

"Stop it! This is wrong."

Amused by Clash's reaction, Jetta laughed, "What's wrong, luv? You didn't like that?"

Clash stood silent, not daring to say what she really felt. The truth was she DID like that. Jetta got out of the bed also, taking a few of photos with her.

"Have it your way, ducks. I guess I'll have take care of me self then. I'll take some of these. Don't mind if I never give them back to you. Anyway, you have more than enough." Jetta said carelessly, heading towards the door.

"Hey, you have no right to take those! These pictures are mine!" Clash protested, running after the departing Misfit.

"Not anymore." Jetta retorted, turning to look the groupie in the eye, "See ya."

Clash attempted to grab the pictures away Jetta.

"Give them back. Give them back, you Brit bitch or I swear I'll..."

"You'll do what, you little groupie ?" Jetta mocked holding the pictures out of reach.

The two girls struggled, one trying to grab the pictures, the other trying to keep them away from her opponent. Clash managed to tumble Jetta to the floor. She followed the British girl down and they were soon rolling on the carpet. Pinning Jetta down, Clash finally was able to grab a hold on the pictures-- but Jetta refused to let go.

"Unhand them, you thief. You may have stolen my rightful place among the Misfits, but I won't let you steal anything else from me again!" Clash snarled.

"Oh yeah ? I may not have known them for as long as you have, but I'm more a Misfit than you'll ever be Yank!" was Jetta's retort, as she squirmed beneath the furious groupie.

With her free hand, Clash reached down to grab a handful of Jetta's hair. What had begun as a childish struggle was starting to turn very nasty. Jetta returned the favor by grabbing hold of Clash's purple locks. Before the cat fight could begin in earnest, their eyes meet once more. For a second, time seemed to stand still. Their struggles faded and they lay against each other, breathing heavily. Their faces were so close together, they could taste each other's breath. Clash was aware of the burning heat of Jetta's body underneath her own. The thin material of their nighties did nothing to shield them from the press of flesh against flesh. Jetta could feel the rub of one of Clash's legs between her inner thighs.

The moment was irresistible... and their inflamed passions replaced the need to fight with another hunger. Both released their grip on the photos. leaving them to flutter unnoticed to the carpet. Slowly their mouths met in a wildly passionate kiss. Clash could no longer deny the desire she felt for Jetta, the need she had to be with the girl beneath her.

They rose together, still kissing, and managed to get to the bed without stopping. There, they continued to explore each other intimately. Jetta couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of Clash's tender mouth. Her lips pressed hard against Clash's, as if she'd devour that sweetness forever. Jetta felt the slick warmth of Clash's tongue sliding between her lips. Their tongues met, and dueled erotically with each other. The contact drove them both wild.

Jetta's mouth slowly parted from Clash's soft lips. The black haired Misfit dropped butterfly kisses along the groupie's slender neck, tongue tracing the fluttering pulse it found there. The breathy, high pitched cries this drew from the Misfit wannabee sent delicate shock waves of desire straight to that warm, wet place between Jetta's legs. She continued to kiss her way down Clash's trembling body. Jetta hadn't been with another girl since those first few times with her school chum Melanie. While Jetta had been mostly into guys, she'd often fantasized about another woman's touch. But until now, Jetta had always supressed those desires. Tonight, between the wine, Pizzazz's collection of erotica, and those intensely intimate pictures of the Stingers, Jetta was simply too horny to care about inhibitions or cultural taboos. She'd been without sex of any kind for far too long.

For Clash, this was the first time she'd ever been with a woman. In fact, except for some heavy petting in highschool, it was the first time she'd been with ANYONE. Constance Montgomery, despite her reputation as a bad girl, had never gone all the way. For as long as she'd hung out with the Misfits, Clash had never shown the slightest attraction to any guy. In fact, she'd never talked about sex or love at all. Now, the damp caress of Jetta's mouth over her breast sent explosive shocks all through her body. Even through the rough lace of the samite white négligé, Clash could feel the slick, constant movement of Jetta's tongue. Jetta reach down and grasped the edges of the virginal garment, and pulled it up, baring Clash's untouched flesh to her hungry gaze.

The small, rounded breasts quivered as Jetta cupped them gently, letting her thumbs rub lazy circles around the hard rosy tips of Clash's tender nipples. Bending her head over one of those cherry like morsels of flesh, Jetta continued to circle it with the tip of her tongue. She could feel the little rosebud nipple tighten up beneath the gental laving, becoming like a small red stone in it's excitement. Small whimpers escaped Clash, as she absorbed the sweetly tormenting caress. With each passing moment, Clash felt her body temperature rise another degree. Jetta's mouth abandoned the stiff, erect peaks of the girl's breasts, and continued on it's journey. She descended along the slightly rounded curve of Clash's taut stomach, marveling in the heated, smooth flesh. She could feel the desire burning beneath Clash's skin.

Finally reaching the négligé's matching white, lacy panties, Jetta slid her hands between the groupie's smooth inner thighs and spread them wide apart. She took a moment to admire the view. Clash looked like an innocent wanton, in the midst of her first tumble. And that was exactly what she was. It was with an intense feeling of sexual power, that Jetta lowered her mouth to the heart of the lace panties and kissed Clash where the moistness of her sex had soaked through.

"ooOOH!!" Clash gasped... shaken to her core by this intensely personal contact.

Whimpers of need spilled from Clash's throat. Jetta felt a warm rush of pleasure at the response she'd pulled from shivering girl. Jetta's tongue began to tease Clash's center of pleasure through the thin fabric of her panties. Finally, Jetta nipped the top of the panties in her teeth, and slowly, but firmly pulled them down. Using her hands would have been faster but not half as much fun. Once the panties were well and truly down, Jetta lifted herself up and paused to admire the slender, young body bared to her. She examined the fine soft dusting of reddish brown fur between Clash's legs.

"Mmm... I knew your hair wasn't truly purple." Jetta murmured, as she slithered like a snake between the legs.

Jetta gently caressed the lightly furred mound, teasing it with her long slender fingers. Taking each side in her hands, she parted petals of the sexual flower, and probed it with her exploring tongue. She could hear Clash's moans grow louder and longer, and the girl thrashed and bucked under Jetta's gentle assault. Stopping suddenly, Jetta rose to her hands and knees, and watched Clash descend from the heights that Jetta had taken her to.

"Not so fast, little girl." Jetta reprimanded, "You want to experience pleasures like you never have before? You've got to earn it first."

Jetta lay back on the bed beside Clash.

"I am a Misfit, right? And you love the Misfits, don't you?" Jetta commented, a statement more than a question.

"Yes. Oh yes." Clash breathed raggedly.

"Show me." Jetta comanded.

Clash had never touched another girl in a sexual way before. She hesitated, not knowing how to start. But after what Jetta had done to her, had made her feel... Clash's confusion faded fast, and she leaned in to kiss the sensual, dark haired Misfit. She had always been aware of Jetta's attractiveness before, but had dismissed it in her resentment of the English girl. Now Clash reveled in the Misfit's wild beauty. Their tongues slid against each other, and the kiss deepened, going from tentative, and exploratory, to hungry and passionate. Clash found her hands caressing Jetta's high, firm breasts. They were marvelously silky to the touch, and the lush brown nipples were stiffening beneath her feather light strokes.

She didn't want to go too fast, but her growing desire for the Misfit drove her on. She wanted to feel the wet slickness of Jetta's sex on her probing fingers. That desire overcame Clash's reason, and she slipped a searching hand between Jetta's legs, caressing the soft flesh of the inner thighs. Trailing the tips of her fingers up sensitive skin Clash soon had her hand on the black, french cut panties that covered Jetta's heated quim. They were dripping wet with Jetta's desire. Clash didn't even bother to remove them, she just slipped her fingers inside the token piece of sheer cloth. The beat of her own heart nearly deafened Clash, as she felt the hot slick juice of Jetta's sex cover her fingers.

Jetta moaned as shifted under Clashes tentative stroking. Becoming more confident, Clash rubbed the private flesh that lay quivering beneath her hands. Clash explored the folds and found the hidden peak of flesh that sent proxisms of pleasure through Jetta's body with each rough stroke. Clash placed her thumb directly over the pleasure button, and proceeded to rub enthusiatically. Jetta cried out at the direct assault, and spread her legs open. The wet sheer cloth was almost transparent, and Clash could see her hand ravaging Jetta's most secret place. Not wanting to take the time to pull off the confining garment, Clash reached for a letter opener she'd noticed on the nightstand earlier. Moving the sharp blade under the thin waist strap, Clash snapped it with a single pull. The black panties fell away, leaving Jetta's smoothly shorn sex open to Clash's gaze.

Clash had suspected as much when her hand had slipped under Jetta's panties, and found nothing to impede contact of bare skin, to skin. But it was still an astonishing sight, for Clash's virginal eyes. While one hand continued to play with Jetta's sensitive love button, Clash explored the rest of Jetta's naked flesh with the other. Jetta cried out as Clash slipped an exploring finger deep into the British girls feverishly hot quim. The long unsused channel closed quickly and tightly on Clash's finger, an she pulled it out with a slight sucking pop. Intrigued by the sensation, Clash slipped her finger back into Jetta, and added another. She wondered how many Jetta could take. While Jetta cried and shook, Clash pushed three fingers deep into the Misfit. Then she began to flutter them.

Jetta felt the shockwaves begin and was soon lost, writhing under Clash's dual action assualt. Her back arched and she let out a smoothered scream, as she bit into one of the fluffy pillows on the bed. Clash, continued exactly what she had been doing... only more so. Jetta's body shook with the orgasm that rocked through her... and then shook again as Clash added a fourth finger, and leaned in to gently lave the button of flesh she'd been rubbing so firmly and quickly, with her tongue.

"Oh stop! Please, Clash...! Stop, I can't take it. It's too much!" Jetta wailed as a third orgasm ripped through her, leaving every nerve in her body quivering in the aftermath.

Clash, surprised at the piteous tone in Jetta's sexy British lilt, withdrew her hands and tongue from the shaking Misfit. Concerned, she gathered Jetta into her arms and held her gently. Jetta finished cresting the wave, and lay limply in Clash's embrace. Expending just enough energy to lift her face up to meet Clash's gentle kiss. They lay there together for a while, just kissing and cuddling, until Jetta found her second wind.

"Very good, little girl." Jetta said as her strengh returned to her, "Now it's your turn."

Kissing Clash deeply, Jetta stripped the girl completely nude. She sat for a moment, just letting her eyes wander over the nubile body that was totally at her mercy. Clash shivered a little... not because of a chill, because she felt warm. Very, very warm. Clash shivered because no one had seen her completely naked since she was a small child. When she moved to cover herself a bit, with her hands, Jetta stopped her.

"Let me have a good look at you, sweet. You are a lovely little thing." Jetta said with a grin, watching the rise of colour beneath Clash's fair complexion.

"Well now, isn't that a pretty blush!" Jetta teased, and planted another kiss on Clash, pressing her back onto the bed.

This time Jetta began her exploration of Clash's body from the soft divet beneath her ankle, and worked her way up kiss, by soft kiss, to the inside of Clash's knee. It tickled, and Clash giggled a bit as Jetta blew gently against the sensitive skin. Pressing Clash's legs up and apart, Jetta admired the baby fine reddish brown curls that lay over her sex. Clash moaned as Jetta leaned in and kissed the heated moist center beneath her. Jetta kissed long, hard and deeply. Letting her tongue dip into the moist grotto Clash had never shared before. Jetta could taste Clash in a way no one had ever done before. The tongued girl wiggled and cried out as Jetta probed and sucked at that secret place. Meanwhile, the British girl's hands were busy lifting and parting Clash's nether cheeks. Clash shifted, and tried to avoid Jetta's questing hands... not making a vocal protest, but unable to sit quietly for what she suspected was coming.

Jetta relented for a while, and dipped a long slender finger deep into Clash's sex. She was amazed at how incredibly tight Clash was. Could it be? Jetta wondered if it were possible that she was Clash's first. Well, well, well... Jetta probed for the tell tale hymen... but couldn't find it. But that didn't mean much. It was clear to her that Clash was inexperienced, but enthusiastic, and a quick study. Looking up at Clash's flushed face, Jetta noticed how her eyes constantly strayed to the huge promo posters of Pizzazz that plastered a far wall. What a narcissist, Jetta thought, putting up all those posters of herself on her own bedroom wall. But from the way Clash's breath quickened each time her glance fell on Pizzazz's image, Jetta knew which way the wind blew.

Letting her tongue rest a bit, she rubbed a sex lubricated finger against Clash's excited clit.

"You really like that, don't you?" Jetta asked mischieviously.

"Y-Yes." Clash answered, her inner thighs quivering.

"Don't you wish it was Pizzazz doing this to you instead of me?" Jetta asked, casually.

"What!?" Clash yelped, not quite sure she was hearing correctly.

"Come on luv, you can tell me. Don't be shy. Wouldn't you like to have sex with Pizzazz? Well, wouldn't you ?" Jetta asked, rubbing a little harder, and a little faster on Clash's love button.

"Yes. Ooooh yessssss, I would, but I don't think that will ever happen." Clash admitted, blushing deep crimson.

"Well, I don't think so either." Jetta agreed, "But if you want to, I can give you something as close as possible as having sex with her. Would you like that?"

"Mmmmmm... Yes, I would." Clash answered, not sure where the line of conversation was going, but willing to agree to anything as long as Jetta didn't stop touching her.

"Alright then, don't move an inch." Jetta said, placing another lingering kiss on Clash's sensitive love button.

Dispite Clash's soft protests, Jetta got up off the bed and padded over to the closet that held Pizzazz's sex toys. After rumaging through the collection for just the right thing Jetta pulled out her choice. Judging by the tightness of Clash's love box, Jetta knew she'd need something not too big, firm, but soft enough to be comfortable. Jetta had the perfect object. It was a 6 inch dildo made with some kind of pink gelatin-like material with a strong, solid core. It was softer than latex, yet firm enough to do the job it's been created to do. Walking back to the bed. Jetta held up her prize.

"You see this, luv? Almost every night, Pizzazz use this on herself. This little toy has been bringing her oodles and oodles of orgasms, as sure as the queen mum sits on the throne. It's been inside her so many times it almost became a part of her." Jetta spun out her story to the enthralled Clash.

Jetta had absolutely no idea if what she told Clash was true or not, but it didn't matter. Clash seemed to believe it, and that was what mattered. The Misfits' groupie eyed the dildo with single minded fascination.

"How about it, luv? Do you want to experience penetration with this little toy of Pizzazz's?" Jetta asked, already knowing the answer.

Wordlessly, Clash nodded.

"Here. You've got to get it wet first." Jetta suggested.

Almost reverently, Clash took the precious object in her hands. Holding it with one hand, she gently caressed it with the tip of the fingers of her free hand. As Clash lay back down on the bed, Jetta resumed her position between the groupie's legs.

"Don't be afraid, luv. You can kiss it, lick it, taste it. This is as close as you'll ever get to taste the cunt of your beloved Pizzazz." Jetta coaxed.

Soon, Clash felt Jetta's tongue exploring her intimate parts anew. Clash brought the dildo to her mouth. She let her tongue slide over the soft gelly surface, and slowly pushed in and out of her mouth. She licked it like an ice cream cone, coating it with her saliva. Clash closed her eyes and imagined the leader of the Misfits taking the dildo deep into her self. Sliding it in and out with increasing speed, her face flushed with the building pleasure. Clash could almost taste the remains of Pizzazz's love juices on the toy.

"Well, this is it, girl, do you want Pizzazz to fuck you now ?" Jetta whispered into Clash's ear.

"Yes. YESSSSSS...!" panted Clash, as Jetta's hand skillfully toyed with the groupie's hot little quim.

Clash handed the wet dildo to Jetta, watching with glazed eyes as the Misfit assumed the 69 position. Without any hesitation, Jetta began to thrust the toy slowly inside of Clash. Inch by inch, the toy pressed into tight but well lubricated flesh. Clash found the sensation absolutely incredible. Besides her own fingers and Jetta's, Clash's vagina had never felt a true penetration before. She always thought it would be a painful experience but this was not. Far from it, she was drunk with the new sensations that were taking her over. Clash placed her hands on Jetta's firm round bottom, and pulled the Misfit's smooth cunt down to her hungry mouth. As she gently licked at Jetta's sweet honey well, Clash could feel herself drowning in an ocean of pleasure. The dildo moving slowly in and out of her sex, caressing intimate parts of her anatomy... parts that had never been touched before. Clash was being awakened to sensations she had never known existed.

Feeling Clash's hot wet tongue inside her, Jetta began to lick Clash's clit with even more passion than before, giving the loving groupie all she had, while thrusting harder and faster with the sex toy. It was a matter of minutes before she could feel the ultimate pleasure beginning to course through Clash's ready body. As the orgasm began to build in her, Clash closed her eyes and imagined that it was Pizzazz she was with instead of Jetta. In her mind's eye, Clash could see Pizzazz pleasure herself with abandon, bringing herself to a fantastic orgasm. Then, sliding the dildo out of her sated sex, still hot and dripping from her juices, the Leader of the Misfits pumped the sex toy in and out of Clash's waiting love box.

Clash could feel the orgasm begin to over take her body. Pressing her lips hard against Jetta's cunt Clash buried her tongue deep inside the quivering Misfit. Penetrating as far as she could possibly reach. The salty sweet taste of a woman's sex, the sensation of the dildo being thrust furiously in and out of her quim, and Jetta's delicious tongue lapping like lightning on her clit finally pushed Clash past the point of no return. Her body spasmed violently, as the most intense, sexual sensation she'd ever felt in her life slammed through her. Clash screamed her pleasure out against Jetta's trembling sex, the crescendo lasting several long seconds before giving way to desperate panting. It seemed that every muscle in her body relaxed simultaneously, and Clash dropped like a puppet with cut strings.

It felt like every last bit of energy had drained from Clash's limp body, the only movement left in her were the last few tremors that ran through her as Jetta's tongue milked the last tiny vibrations of pleasure that were left in Clash. Slowly, Jetta slid the dildo out of Clash's throbbing and deliciously achy sex. Jetta turned around to lay beside the panting girl, holding onto her for a little while. Clash learned how to breath again. Moments passed and Jetta slowly sat up on the bed.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go to my guest room and get some sleep-- if I want to have the time to put everything back before Pizzazz and her daddy arrive."

Jetta crawled out of bed, but just as she was about to leave the room, she heard Clash's call out to her.

"No! Wait..."

Jetta turned around.

"Well, duckie, what is it?"

"I... I'd like you to sleep here... With me." Clash said softly, blushing.

How sweet. Just hearing the words put a tender smile on Jetta's face.

"It would be my pleasure, luv."

Jetta turned out the lights, and both girls snuggled under the sheets. They lay tenderly in each others arms, gently caressing each other's hair.

"I... I'm sorry for what I said earlier" Clash apologized, "You are a great musician. You deserve to be a Misfit much more than I do."

"Well, you know something?" Jetta returned amiably, "Even though you've got no musical or singing abilities, you've been part of the gang much longer than I have. You fit perfectly with the image, and the feeling of the band. As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be a Misfit."

Clash felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. Exchanging a last, deeply passionate kiss, the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

~fini~


End file.
